Birth of the Beasts
by Lana Whiteblood
Summary: Before they were legends, they were siblings, born and brought up in the shadow of Brass and Tin Tower until tragedy tore them apart. This is a story about a family, their hardships, and the birth of the legendary beasts.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, this is Lana. First story I've posted on Fanfic in a while... But whatevs. I write on my own time, and I may not update for days, but I'll do my best. This is a story on the birth of the Legendary Beasts, and takes place 150 years before the events of Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. This is the prologue, writen as a poem, but don't worry, not ALL of the story will be written as a poem. Next chapter (the first) won't be. So, enjoy the prologue, and I'll get up the first chapter when I can! And Review!**

* * *

Dance with me, dreamer, and I'll take you far,  
Past the mountains-so-high and the Evening Star.  
Past the forests, past the rivers, past the star-mirror lakes,  
To the quiet, small town, that makes all hearts ache.

To the twins who stand silent, untouched by time,  
And whose voices call out as sweet bell-chimes  
To the towers that rear, one of tin, one of brass,  
Those shine in the sun like fresh-polished glass

And at the top of these towers, if you dare to behold,  
Are the figures of seas and skies, carved from white gold.  
Ho-oh and Lugia roost, metal bulk molded,  
Silent and sleeping, their mighty wings folded.

But fly away, my dreamer, my dancer, my love,  
What we're here to seek is not up above.  
Follow the shadows cast by brass and tin,  
To a small, dug-out den, and take a peek within.

Six young, strong bodies, two curled 'round three  
All of them are, of were, Eevee.  
Mother and Daughter, Father and Son,  
This is where our story truly begun.

A story of trust, of broken hearts, and pain  
A story of Lightning, Fire, and Rain.  
A story of the birth of three beasts  
And a story of life from a body deceased.

So run with me dreamer, my dancer, my dove,  
Through this story of loss, hurt, and love  
And listen closely, for this story's untold  
Oh the souls of three Pokémon,  
Hearts of crystal, silver, and gold…

* * *

**Remember, review! And I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. In the Light of Morning: Love and Anger

**Hey everyone! It's time to get this show on the road! It took my long enough, but I finally got this chapter done! This introduces our three main characters, Perun, Belenus, and Paricia, their parents, Vertumnus and Issa, and Isycs (pronounced like physics with out the phs-), the mysterious 'Rainbow Listener' of Tin Tower. There will be more, and I'll make sure the chapters stay about this long!**

**Dodctron:** **Thank you for your review! I worked hard on that poem, after all!**

* * *

A mischievous breeze ruffled the leaves of Bellchime Trail, scattering the autumn-gold leaves across the cobblestone path. From the edge of the path, a slender Pokemon appeared, all cream and gold. Normally a powerful young trainer would own a Leafeon of his size and strength, and his ears and tails made of growing leaves would be green. But autumn had done to him what it had done to the leaves, fading and golding the green to bronze-copper.

His step was like that of a doe, gentle and tentative, sniffing the air and lifting intently before taking another step, and then another. When he stood in full view on the trail, he flicked his long, gold leaf-tail, and turned back into the brush.

"Alright, it's safe to come out now." He said.

No sooner than spoken, three bumbling Eevee dashed out of the bushes after them, all at the awkward stage between childhood and adulthood, their bright brown eyes shining in the morning sunlight. The largest off the Eevee, a male, stopped short and his smaller sister crashed into them. Both batted at each other with their little paws.

"Hush, little ones," the Leafeon laughed softly, "If you're too loud, you'll wake the trainers."

All three little Eevee stopped short at that.

"Trainers?" squeaked the littlest, a little female with lilac-colored eyes she inherited form her mother. She shrank underneath her largest brother who, despite being her triplet, was easily three times her size, "But I thought you said trainers only came out when it's hot!"

"If you make enough noise, you can wake them. And we certainly don't want that. Now come out from under Belenus, Paricia. Would you hide under him if Allandra were here?"

Little Paricia darted out from beneath Belenus and stuck up her little chin, "I'm not scared. You just… You know I hate that word!"

The Leafeon laughed and padded past them, down Bellchime Trail, "Of course, Paricia. I'm sorry, I won't say it again. Now come on, Belenus, Perun, Paricia. We're almost to Tin Tower."

The Leafeon led the way straight down the trail while his three children bumbled after him, taking two steps for every one of his. Not only because he was evolved and larger than they, but also because of how tall the Leafeon was, with very long legs.

Just before the entrance to Tin Tower they slipped back into the autumn brush again and climbed the edge of the rock base of the tower. The Leafeon glanced around him, listening intently, but saw and heard nothing. Then he pressed a paw against the outside wall of the tower, and pushed back a board that had been loose. He let his children enter first.

"Be very quiet now," he warned, "There are many humans in this place. Even in the morning."

"Then why are we here?" asked Perun, the middle-sized son with a white tip on one of his ears.

"The same reason we were at Brass Tower at sunset yesterday," said their father. He pushed the board back into place without a sound. The family stood in darkness for a moment, and Paricia squeaked, but their eyes quickly adjusted, pinpricks of light shining in from outside of the tower through the boards, revealing a steep, narrow series of ramps leading upwards. The specks of light on the dark wood almost looked like golden stars in a black sky. Their father started to lead them up the ramp, whispering behind, "Can you remember why we went there at sunset?"

"Because it's when Lugia's powers are greatest," said Belenus after a quiet pause, "Lugia is night, silver, death, storms, and seas. The setting sun is the death of the day, and Lugia's strongest time."

"Exactly, you're very good at remembering these things, Belenus." The Leafeon hopped up onto a step and turned around to pick up Paricia, who couldn't make the jump, "You'd be one of the best Chroniclers. Maybe you should talk to Isycs about that."

"Oh, I don't know," said Belenus. He hopped onto the ledge after his father picked up Perun as well, "Isycs is… weird."

Their father laughed, "Yes he is."

They climbed the ramps nine stories, but it felt like more because of how gentle the slope of the ramps were. By the eighth story Paricia begged Belenus to give to a ride, and her brig brother did just that, picking her up like she were still an infant and carrying her the last story. Their father told them all to be silent once again and pressed one gold-and-cream ear to the wall. A moment later he nodded and then pushed against it, and the bright morning sun flared in the three little Eevee's eyes. Paricia squeaked and Perun winced, but quiet Belenus said nothing, just closing his eyes and setting down his sister.

"This is the top of Tin Tower," said their father, "We call this, 'the view of morning'."

All of the northern forest spread out in front of them, the gold from Bellchime Trail fading into the less-radiant browns and coppers from the natural autumn. There were distant mountains off to the left and right, and behind them the warm wood of Ecruteak. But beyond the forests were wide plains, the unnamed plains, pale green and gold in the morning light, merged with blue at the horizon. It was a breathtaking view, even for ones as young as the Eevee.

"You're finally here," said a sweet voice. All three turned around to see an elegant Umbreon slip out from behind a statue of white gold. She was slender and rather long-legged, and had lovely lilac-blue eyes.

"Mama!" squealed Paricia. She darted over to her mother and rubbed her nose up against hers.

"Vertumnus," The Umbreon said to her mate.

"Issa." Vertumnus said with a sly smile.

"Vertummumnus!" a squeaky, airy voice squealed. A very old Noctowl hobbled out form behind the statue. Too old to fly any longer, he was almost entirely gray and white and had very large eyes, one red and one black. The Noctowl waddled over to Vertumnus as fast as possible, "Oh, Vertummumnus, itssa glad you've come. Good glad, good glad."

"Isycs," Vertumnus lowered his head in respect to the Noctowl, "How have you been, old friend?"

"Goods good, goods good. Theesee beesee yours pitter-patters?"

"These are my pitter-patters," Vertumnus laughed a little, "These handsome little fellows are Perun and Belenus. You know Belenus. Perun is the one that looks just like his mother."

"And this is little Paricia," said Issa, nuzzling her daughter, "The beautiful one."

"With her mother's eyes," Vertumnus added.

"Mottasseeeyees?" Isycs waddled over to Paricia so fast that she squealed and tired to hide under her mother. But Isycs craned his head under Issa, squinting his black eyes and opening his red one as wide as possible. Paricia looked up meekly from under her mother's tail and Isycs snorted.

"Notta goods nuff." Said Isycs, "Wheresa big one? Big one wiffa scars?"

"He doesn't have scars, Isycs, we went over this." Sighed Vertumnus, "And he's over here."

Belenus deflated when Isycs stalked over to him, waving his head back and forth like an Arbok. Isycs ran his eyes up and down Belenus' chest and face, then turned and whirled away, "Yoos comes to sees Ho-oh, yees? Yoos looks. Issasa, mees talkus toos yoos."

Issa gave her mate a quick nuzzle and, hidden from the children, a concerned look, and bounded after Isycs, who was already vanishing behind the statue of Ho-oh. Vertumnus sighed but held his head high, and then turned to his children.

"Well, that was Isycs. And like he said, we're here to see the statue of Ho-oh in the morning light. Children, turn around and behold. The Lord of the skies, gold, and day, Ho-oh, the Rainbow Pokemon!"

The carved statue of Ho-oh was at least fourteen feet tall with it's base, and shined in white-gold. His head was craned up towards the sky, and his wings, the one part of him not made from white gold but instead from metals of green, orange, and red, all of which sparkled in the sunlight like eyes. His eyes were green emeralds, and in his claws were several curled, metal feathers that looked real enough to seem soft. But when little Paricia stuck out her nose, her father quickly batted it away, and told her that she would cut herself. The feathers were just like the wings, made of green and gold and red metals, and reflected the sunlight straight into the Eevee's eyes, making them hard to look at.

Vertumnus glanced around the statue to where Isycs and Issa were talking quietly, and then gave Belenus a ruff on the head, "I'll be right back. Play all you want, but don't get close to the edge. Paricia, you're Peacekeeper."

"Alright!" Paricia perked up.

"I'm going to talk to mother and Isycs for a little while. When we're done, we'll head home and I'll find you all some nice berries to eat."

"Oran berries?" said Perun, his ears twitching happily.

"And Pecha berries and Bulk berries if I can find them." Vertumnus promised, "Now go along and play, and remember – don't get too close to the edge."

"Yes, father!" the three said in unison, and Perun promptly jumped on Belenus' head, andwent rolling around under Ho-oh's wings.

Vertumnus gave them one last glance and then hurried around the statue. Issa and Isycs looked up when he neared, "Well?" he demanded roughly to Isycs, "Did you see anything?"

"Playing a fool is not easy," snapped Isycs, dropping his façade, "But yes, I saw many things. The Rainbow Pokemon has many things in store for these three."

"But what did you _see?_"

"Hush," Isycs whacked Vertumnus with his wing, "This is why I never let you take my place. Too busy. Too full of rushing and need. You'll never be the Rainbow Listener-"

"I don't want to be the Rainbow Listener!" snarled Vertumnus, "I want what's best for my children, now _what did you see_?"

Isycs shut his beak tightly and narrowed his eyes, and then spoke slowly, "On Perun, I saw lightning. Three bolts of lightning, rain, and brown eyes ringed with red, fire, and wood floors singed black in jagged lines. Paricia is surrounded by grass and water. I see a bright light of orange and white – not lightning, but raw power. She also has a fire around her, with rain and lightning, and there are wood floors beneath her that are splintered with cold and ringed with mist. And Belenus…"

"Go on," snarled Vertumnus.

"Belenus has an inferno of fire around him, and four white scars on his chest. There's also lightning sparking around him, and mist and rain turning to steam before they can get close to him. And the wood he stands on is black and burning."

Issa lowered her nose, "I don't like it."

"They are ominous, yes, but they're also filled with power," said Isycs, "Your pups will have a long road, Vertumnus, but they'll also be given great strength, and I see them or their memory living forever."

"Will they suffer along that path?" demanded Vertumnus.

Isycs looked away and said nothing.

Vertumnus lashed out at the elderly Noctowl but Issa quickly stepped in front of his, a circular shield of green light springing up to Protect both of them. Vertumnus staggered back and snarled but didn't attack again, and Issa let the Protect drop. Isycs patted her with a wing in thanks.

"I will not let them suffer," Vertumnus snarled, "I will change their fates."

"Darling-" she tried.

"No! I know Ho-oh's secret. Bring him one of his lost Rainbow Feathers and he'll grant you a wish-"

"The last was found over two hundred years ago!"

"Then it's high time I found another. I won't let my children suffer, even if they gain eternal life. I'll find a Rainbow Wing. I'll find three if I need to. I'll free them all from your cursed god's whims-"

"Vertumnus, not in the shadow of-"

"NO! When I get home tonight, Issa, and the kids are fed and are sleeping, I'm leaving, and I wont be back until I have what it takes to free them. And you, _you_," he glared at Isycs. One of the leaves on his wrist began to lengthen and glow green, "You will never tell my children what I'm doing. I want nothing more to do with you, nothing more to do with you or you _god_." He spat at the statue of Ho-oh, "Once I free my children."

"You won't be able to change the future," Isycs said quietly. There was a crushed look in his eyes.

"I will if it means happiness for my children." Vertumnus growled. He spun around and the green leaf faded and shrunk. He prowled over to the board they had come out of and shoved it, then turned to where the three pups were playing under Ho-oh, "Perun, Belenus, Paricia! We're going now!"

"Coming!" Paricia piped up. She jumped over her tussling brother and darted over, and her siblings followed closely behind. Vertumnus let them all file in in front of him, and before he left to follow behind them, turned to give one last glare at Isycs and Issa. Issa looked helplessly between the two, and then started to pad after Vertumnus, giving Isycs and sad look. Isycs nodded slowly, understanding her love, and turned to disappear behind the statue again. Issa slipped into the darkness, and the board slid into the place behind her.

The rooftop was quiet for the rest of the day. The morning light washing away the memories.

* * *

**And soooooo it begins! Vertumnus' character came so naturally, I'm sad to have him go off on his journey. I won't be following it though, but you can all imagine what can happen to him when he does. Review and catch the little errors, or tell me if you hated it, loved it, or maybe you were just... meh about it. But review all the same!**


End file.
